Another Fairchild Child
by TheWorldIsFairHere
Summary: Bella, Clary's twin sister, is a outgoing graceful little thing. She meet's the Lightwoods and Jace at the club, and faints due to her 'disorder' Then Clary goes missing. the Jocelyn goes missing. Then Valentine shows himself. AND THEN A LOVE TRIANGLE/SQUARE HAPPENS! Jace/OC Alec/OC Clary/OC Isabelle/OC/Simon Mangus/OC SO MANY OC'S!


**City of Bones**  
**Fanfiction**

**Other than my own characters, I do not own the Mortal Instruments, repeat.**

**Do. Not.**

**So people looking to sue someone, move on please.**  
**Ps; Syncope means fainting. **  
**I am looking for Deviantart drawers to draw characters and a banner for each new chapter or two. PM for more details.**

**Meeting Clary and Bella**

"Simon," "What," "Simon," "Yes?" "Are y-" "Let's go to a club." "No." "No!" The three teenagers sat in a small cafe, discussing Eric's reading that was going on later that night. Bella twisted a strand of her blonde hair, "Can we go to a club? Please?" Simon took off his glasses and cleaned a smug off them, "Well, uh." He looked over at Clary, "What do you think?" Clary sighed, "Mmm, I think maybe we should go to the club... after Eric's reading?" Bella sighed, "Can you guys go and tell him I'm sick, please? I'll be sick If I go! Just, meet me at that club that's really popular on these days, you know?" Clary nodded, her red hair bobbing.  
Clary got the red hair, the freckles, the pretty skin. Bella got the blonde hair, only a splash of freckles, and a soft tanned skin, the two shared the small figures too. Jocelyn, the two girls' mother, said that she didn't know where Bella got it, and their almost-father, Luke said the same thing.  
"Well, time to go," Clary said standing up, Bella picked up her purse, she glimpsed out the window, she thought she caught a glimpse of a face looking over at her, but... no. Nothing. Clary looked over, "Bell?" Bella looked up, "Yes?" She stood up, looking over at Simon, he stirred his coffee and said, "I'm going to finish, Clary, Bella, I'll pick you guys up at 8." Bella nodded and said, "See ya then."

"How's this," Bella asked, looking down at her dress, it was just shorter than her knees, and a hot-hot pink. Clary stared horrified, "Mum will never let you where that!" Bella smiled... she slipped on a longer dress, a dark one too. Clary shook her head and sighed. Jocelyn poked her head through the door, "Simon's here, come on girls." Bella and Clary speed walked to the door, Simon stood there, his eyes on Clary, Bella giggled softly and smiled at Clary and Simon. Bella threw in a wink at Simon, just to let him know she knew. He blushed. "Quite fancy for a reading, Belladonna, no?" Jocelyn asked Bella quietly, Bella replied, "No, and it's Bella."  
Jocelyn looked over at Clary, "Bella, Clary, we need to talk." Clary sighed, "Mom. It. ." And then they slipped out with Simon, leaving Jocelyn standing there, it would be the last time they saw her before everything fell apart.

"Bye Bella," Simon said, "Be careful, and, um, see ya later." Clary nodded and waved as Simon and her left. Bella turned to the club, "O.k, now to get in." She muttered walking to the door, she looked up at the sign, a unnatural looking sign hung there, "In." The guy in front of her walked in, pausing just to look at her, she thought she caught a word, "Mundane..." Whatever the heck that meant, Bella looked up again, then down, she had taken off her long dress and had her pink one on, she asked, "What does that sign mean? The symbol?" The boy who had walked in paused, turned around and whispered to the man letting everyone in, "She's with me." And she was in  
"Hey, thanks," Bella said to the boy, he looked at her, "Come with me." Bella nodded and followed hastily, looking around at her surroundings, Clary and Simon wouldn't be here for another hour- or better and hour and a half. "Who are you?" The boy asked her, taking her to a empty corner, "Bella Fray. Why?" The boy smiled, "You know. The... usual." He turned around, and looked up at the second floor, then at the stairs, a girl stood there, a white dress covering most her skin was on her, and she had a whip. A glowing one.  
Two other boys came up behind Bella, not even glancing at her. They had swords- big ones. "Hey-hey-hey now." The boy stuttered, "I've done nothin' wrong!" The girl in white spoke first, "Demon, have you not killed the soul that was in that body before you? And have you not killed dozens? Hundreds? Thousands maybe?" The two boys looked at each other, one had black straight hair, and one with a hood on, hiding his hair.  
"Jace, Alec, let's do this then." The girl cracked her whip in the boy's direction, he screamed loudly. Bella stared at them horrified, looking around, Is no one seeing this? Bella's mind screamed. The boy in the hood came up slashing the boy's back, Bella whimpered, How could they do this? Bella sat down, hoping not to be seen, her legs were like jelly, and she couldn't move. The boy in black kicked down the boy, and the girl in white looked at the boy in the hood, he tossed her his sword and she stabbed his back. Bella couldn't help it, she screamed and she wasn't the only one, Bella looked over, Clary was standing behind her, she helped Bella up. The boy in the hood flipped back his hood, revealing blonde hair. The girl ran up to him, "Jace, let's go!" The boy, Jace, said, "Isabelle, go with Alec to the back, I'll meet you there" The girl, Isabelle, nodded grabbing the boy, Alec, and taking the ekit to the alley way.  
"How could you murder him?" Bella whimpered, pointing the the spot where the boy laid- well... the spot where he was laying- before. "Where did he go?" Bella whimpered again, her voice wavered, tears in her eyes. Bella had some sort of Syncope disorder, causing fainting and emotional problems, so she would cry over the death of a stranger... an stranger's gold fish too.  
Jace looked at Clary, "Is she always like this?" Clary sighed, "Syncope Disorder." Jace looked puzzled, "Syncope Disorders don't cause emotional problems, though..." He looked around, "Come on." He looked around looking past Bella and Clary, "Can I help you, mundane?" The girls turned around to see Simon, Clary said, "He's with us." Jace nodded, "Fine, but c- holy sh-" Clary turned to see Bella sinking to the floor, "Ah, the Syncope D. kicks in, I see." Jace jumped forward stopping Bella's fall, she was shivering all over and clattering her teeth. Clary looked at Bella horrified, "She usually doesn't do this!" Jace said, "Go. get. Alec. and Isabelle, NOW!" Clary sprinted outside and pointed to the two teenagers waiting outside, "Jace wants you. Like now." And she was back in, Jace was carrying Bella like a baby, arm crook on the neck, his arms under her legs. Alec swore and said, "What the he-" Jace answered quickly, "Syncope Disorder, but this one, it isn't Syncope, this is more serious." Clary looked at him, "What?" Jace waved her off, "Let's go." And they piled out of the club.  
Clary's phone rang, she looked at it, "My mom." It rang again, "Aug." And again, Jace said, "Answer that already!" Clary answered it, she answered frantically, "Mom?! MOM!?" She looked at Jace, Isabelle, and Alec, and sprinted off, "Isabelle?" Jace nodded towards Bella, Isabelle shook her head, "No." And sprinted off after Clary. Jace looked around frantically and Alec pointed to Bella. "Let's get her to the institute." Jace nodded slowly. And they headed off.

**B-BAM**  
**I RETURN!**  
**OMN! (Oh my nutella xD)**  
**Like it? WELL THEN REVIEW! I'M WRITING MOREEEEEEEEEEE**

**I don't want professional reviews.**  
**I want ideas, and thoughts. And stuff.**


End file.
